


Disciplinary Actions

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Kara was like the human version of a nuclear reactor for the pilots. She provided energy but someone had to keep the extra safely burned off.





	Disciplinary Actions

They slammed into the closing hatch, turning at the last minute so Kara's spine didn't get the whole impact. She smirked and shoved at Lee, one hand giving an extra spin to tell other pilots to keep out. 

Lee stepped back abruptly, chest heaving. He shucked his boots and pants without ceremony, and his expression was absent of the loving bafflement he always had for her. Starbuck or Kara had disobeyed orders and was in shit. He would frak her to soften her up and give her hateful duties to beat down this fractious childishness. 

Except she lit up when he touched her, already stripped to meet him. She enjoyed his rage, goading him with grinds along his front until his businesslike fight was a godsdamned drag off. It would be embarrassing if it didn't keep happening. Now it was almost standard post-flight checks. 

How could he really tell she didn't catch a bullet if she wasn't naked? What benefit was looking after his best pilot if he didn't get some stress relief in return? And how many times had he suppressed the urge to strangle her by getting her wet instead?

Lee suspected someone in the fleet was counting, but he was busy. Kara was like the human version of a nuclear reactor for the pilots. She provided energy but someone had to keep the extra safely burned off. He was being pretty frakking selfless keeping her contained to minor boil overs.

He went for her again, getting her wrapped around his waist. She draped herself over his shoulders, too, though neither of them was interested in kissing. Her mouth was too easily bitten raw, and he was still pissed at her. 

"Frak you, Kara," he whispered bitterly. 

There were beds all around, but she didn't deserve romantic trappings. Bad little pilots got frakked like whores on the nearest table. Lee gave her a moment to brace on the metal before he shoved in without checking her arousal. He could smell her, nothing subtle about Kara's sex drive. 

The position was less a pose than a pile drive, Kara's legs up high around him and her arms back to keep her head from smacking. Lee hoisted her by the ass, sinking into her. She gave a gutteral, thankful groan, and he reminded himself he was justifiably angry. 

"Yeah, frak me," she agreed. She always became very agreeable when he was thrusting. It was the only way he could get a yes out of her some days. 

It was disgusting how pleased she looked, so Lee closed his eyes and pounded into her roughly. He tried to keep distance, meeting at the hips and nowhere else. There was a magnetic pull he fought when they were in private. It would end like usual, with his face buried in her somewhere warm and fragrant. Kara would hold him for a few precious seconds before her foolish pride made her break away first. 

They were pathological about it, and each thrust let a bit more neurotic need weep out beneath eyelashes. Kara's noises were answered with his own. They were too loud to sneak into a rack and get away with it. He let her fall flat across the table and climbed fully on top of her.

They seemed to be rattling the bolted down table, or else he was trembling. Lee forgot he wasn't kissing her to delve his tongue into her mouth. She cupped his chin gently, her free hand gouging into the back of his head. If he ever had to shave his hair, Lee knew there would be scars. 

Kara's legs locked around him, and he rushed to finish her off. Her hips were stuttering, her body clamping at him almost too harshly. She shifted her upper body and slipped a hand down to his ass to claw at him there. Her face turned slightly away from his kiss and he held on to the back of her head. She could breathe around him or through him, but she would depend on his guidance now if she listened nowhere else. 

Her muffled shriek gave him a split second to steel himself not to come, the stifling grasp of her pussy trying to murder him. Lee let her scrape her nails up his back and held into the thrust while Kara undulated between his overheated body and the cool of the table. He kept her head from smacking what little brains she used and eased the kiss to a soothing brush of mouths. 

She squeezed on him for a long minute, no pity for his aching balls. Lee hissed as Kara finally relaxed, opening his eyes to catch her smug look. 

"Gods, Lee . . . I forget what I did wrong now," she said. "I guess you'll have to come in me and maybe we'll figure it out."

"Shut up, Kara," he said curtly, but followed her mouth as she shifted to latch on to his again. 

Lee kept it simple. Deep, quick thrusts worked just as well as anything for him. He paused at one point to drag her tanks down to free a breast. His heart sped up impossibly and Kara wouldn't stop looking at him with a fond, peaceful glow. Gods, she was a piece of work. If he didn't have her aggressively flawless piloting and even more aggressive personal interactions, he'd live decades longer. 

He gripped the edge of the table to keep his bearings and felt the barrel roll of pleasure only Kara could give him. He was momentarily weightless and out of his body, wholly dependent on her hands to gather him in from the drop. 

He could hear himself breathe roughly, louder than her already calming gasps. Kara made a happy little noise when he collapsed to nose at her neck. 

There would be a print of the table's edge in his palm, a bruise or two on his knees and his scalp was definitely stinging. His biggest problem was that Lee genuinely couldn't remember why he'd been angry at Kara and she damn well knew it.


End file.
